Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Maka thought they would end up together being an official weapon and meister pair. But when destiny proves her wrong and pushes her to the one she has been denying her feelings for, will Maka change her mind and let loose her bottled feelings? Or will she never confess? [KiMa, KidxMaka]
1. Part 1

"Soul!" Maka called. Her stubborn weapon partner is such a drag to wake up in the morning. He just became a Death Scythe and that was assumed that he could get all the royal treatment he wanted.

"Soul if you are still sleeping, I am going to hit your head!" Maka yelled.

Maka came to the room. She bombarded the room open. Only to find her weapon not in the room. Maka's heart stung. Lately Soul wasn't there.

"I made you breakfast…" Maka whispered to no one in particular.

Maka turned around softly and shut the door. She presumed her morning duties a lot faster had she known from the start that she didn't have to deal with her weapon partner anymore.

-x-

"DWMA is such a long distance…" Maka murmured miserably. Normally, Soul would drive her. But now she had to suck it up and walk by herself.

"Maka?" A surprised voice asked.

Maka gasped. She looked up and saw her crush, Death the Kid with Liz and Patty in their weapon forms. He was looking at her with surprise. Maka blushed lightly when she saw Kid wasn't moving on his flying skateboard.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"I should be asking you that," Kid asked surprised.

"I am in the position to ask you that," Maka sighed and then huffed, "If you must know, I am headed off to school. I need all the time I have in order to arrive on time."

"Where is Soul?" Liz's voice echoed from her form. Kid glared at his left pistol.

"I do not know, Liz. He just wasn't there when I checked up on him. He normally drives me on his motorcycle. So that is how we arrive on time," Maka sighed miserably. Then she remembered that if she talks to them any longer she will be late.

"Wait!" Kid called after her. Maka stopped and faced him politely.

"Yes, Kid?" Maka smiled.

"Why don't you hop on?" Kid smiled, "You can ride with me today, and any day that Soul just disappears in the morning without telling you."

Maka's throat tightened. She couldn't speak. Then she saw Kid's eyes grow large and he landed and throw his weapons in the air. Liz and Patty emerged and gasped for some reason Maka didn't know.

"Maka… are you crying?" Kid asked.

Sure enough, Kid brushed his thumb against Maka's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry…" Maka hiccupped and covered her eyes so that they wouldn't see her crying.

Kid drew her into a hug. He had an idea why. Soul just became more and more and more distant. He barely acknowledged Maka's presence to the point she felt she was invisible.

"Hey, don't cry," Kid whispered, only earning more tears from the blonde meister. Liz glared at him.

"Don't tell her what to do! She has to put up with Soul and his kingliness!" Liz whispered so softly but harshly into Kid's ear. Kid's eyes widened but nevertheless, he nodded.

-x-

The next few weeks were dry.

Maka barely saw Soul. He would just appear at the table for food and then disappear. Maka just decided that Soul wanted more time to himself.

"It is all part of growing up, right?" Maka asked herself and was shocked to find doubt ripple throughout her body.

"Stop having distrust in him, Maka. He is your weapon," Maka criticized herself and would continue soaping the dishes after Soul disappeared.

"Maka-chan?" A black cat with a witch hat meowed happily next to her foot. Maka's eyes softened. Although Blair was a bit of a seducer and a pedophile and a pervert, she did care about Maka a lot and she would never like it when Maka was down.

"Hey Blair, what's up?" Maka smiled as she scooped the cat in her arms and sat on her couch, no their couch.

"Why are you asking me that question, Maka-chan? I should be asking you that!" Blair poked a paw at Maka's heart.

Maka sighed and hugged Blair. She didn't know what to say back to that. She just sighed and burrowed her face into Blair's soft black fur and deeply sighed.

"He doesn't… talk that much," Maka mumbled sadly.

"Do you know why?" Blair purred and made herself more comfortable in the blonde's arms.

"He changed like that after he became a Death Scythe," Maka whispered. Blair meowed in Maka's arms and the blonde had to face her cat.

"You should just have faith in him, Maka-chan!" Blair meowed happily.

Maka's eyes watered at the encouraging words. She hugged the cat more to herself and trembled. Somehow she hoped that would be easy to do.

"I wish it was so easy to do," Maka wept.

-x-

Stein threw down his papers in frustration.

"Where the hell is Soul Eater Evans? He usually does not skip," Stein sternly asked Maka.

Maka just stared at the ground while she meekly said, "I don't know. He was gone this morning."

"Did he leave a note?" Stein asked.

"No," Maka's eyes watered, and Kid noticed that.

"God dammit he is skipping out for the tenth time! Any time he does not skip he comes in two hours late!" Stein clawed at his hair before scooting his rolling chair over to the table.

"Stein calm down!" Marie tried to console her meister but to no avail.

"Just because he is a Death Scythe doesn't mean he is too cool to miss school," Stein glowered, becoming totally out of character.

"I am sorry, sensei," Maka quietly muttered. Stein sighed and Marie looked in worry to her favorite student.

"It is all right. Thank you for telling me all you knew. Go to your seat," Stein sighed again and Maka nodded before hurrying to her seat.

Maka sat still and rigid as she avidly took notes of Stein's lecture. She didn't have a dissection partner so she was paired up with Kid and the Thompson sisters would work as a pair of their own.

"So," Kid raised the scalpel and made a perfect belly cut, not caring what happened to the asymmetrical frog.

"Yes?" Maka politely asked as she took down notes.

"What is happening between you and Soul?" Kid asked softly.

Maka's eyes watered and tears dripped down. Kid, alarmed, wished he could wipe the tears away but knew he couldn't or else he knew he would be spreading frog guts on her beautiful face.

"I am so sorry, it was a stupid question," Kid whispered.

"Soul… doesn't come home anymore," Maka said very faintly that you would have to strain your ear to hear. Kid with his sharp and enhance hearing heard it as if she was normally speaking.

"What?" Kid asked, astonished.

"Soul doesn't-" Maka started robotically but Kid cut her off.

"Yes, I know that," Kid said impatiently, "But why?"

Maka paused and observed the slippery organs that Kid was perfectly extracting. She recorded down specific measurements that Stein wanted in the lab and looked at Kid warily.

Kid's eyes widened. Normally, Maka's eyes would be bright, sparkling and deep pools of emeralds. Her sad eyes at this moment looked like his favorite gemstone permanently fogged over, like rubbing would not help restore the shine it had previously.

"He just doesn't show up," Maka said in a delicate voice, "He just doesn't care."

"When did this start to happen?" Kid asked.

"He became too proud of himself after he became a Death Scythe. But then he became aloof after the defeat," Maka whispered.

"Time up! Turn in whatever you recorded for the dissection!" Stein hollered into a megaphone. Students groaned and whined. Some of them were thinking about getting generic answers from Maka and Kid knowing that pair would always be done with their dissection on time.

Maka stood emotionless and turned in her work along with Kid's name on it. She then went for her bag and left the classroom.

"Maka, wait! I-" Kid started but sadly noticed his crush had left the classroom on time.

_I wanted to tell you I love you._

Kid's throat tightened. He knew Soul was up to something. He was hurting Maka, and he thought Soul would take care of her! That was when he thought he could hand Maka over. But now he has more the reason to pursue the blonde meister.

"Kid?" Liz sadly asked.

"What's happening?" Patty asked. Unless it is verbal threats and strength, Patty can be clueless to the whole world. Liz sighed and pinched her nose.

"Nothing Patty. Just go back to your drawing while I talk to Kid," Liz said. Patty nodded and dropped it.

"What is it, Liz?" Kid asked.

"You wanted to tell her, right?" Liz asked.

"I can't tell her," Kid sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"Why not?" Liz challenged.

"Because she likes Soul," Kid sighed again.

"No she doesn't. We all know Soul is a cheater. Well, except for you and Maka," Liz snipped.

"What?" Kid's face drained of color upon getting that information.

"You didn't know?" Liz asked.

"What should I know that I do not know?" Kid asked.

"Soul thinks he is so high and mighty that he can just have any girl he wants. He already spoke with one of the slutty girls here and dubbed Maka as a third rate girl in terms of chest size and body figure," Liz said, disgusted, "This is why I am keeping him away from Patty."

"How come Maka does not know?" Kid asked, worried.

"She is just hoping that all of this is over, like it will end soon," Liz sighed.

"She has to know," Kid insisted.

"And break her heart? I thought you were better than this!" Liz yelled.

"Well what else do you want? I think she will be heartbroken to find out the truth too late!" Kid yelled.

"I think Kid kun is right," Patty piped in.

"Keep drawing," Liz glowered at her younger sister. Patty nodded and went back to coloring.

"Patty is on my side," Kid smugly said.

"No she is not," Liz crossed her arms, "She just agrees with you all of the time."

"Good luck being in denial mode," Kid rolled his eyes.

Then they heard running footsteps. Kid raised his eyebrows and he put a finger to his lips and signaled for the sisters to stay in the room and not move.

Kid went around the corner and his eye widened. There was Soul Eater Evans. But the bigger news was he was not alone.

Another girl, with strawberry blonde hair and red streaks in her hair, ice cold blue eyes, and a plump chest, which Soul muttered underneath his breath for being a D cup. She had too many curves that Kid could throw up. Soul called them 'hour glass'. Heck Maka is an hour glass, this girl is no better than a fat pear!

Kid then recognized the girl to be Lucy Hawkins, one of his avid fangirls, not that he gave a damn about her. She gave up when she realized Kid's eyes were on Maka and Maka only.

"Oh Soul kun," Lucy breathed annoyingly.

"Hey babe," Soul smirked.

"When ya gonna tell yer bitch of a meister that we are official?" Lucy wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and snuggled up to him. Soul smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh well. That brainless girl will find out sooner or later," Soul said nonchalantly, making Kid furious.

"Well you stopped going to school lately," Lucy pointed out.

"Oh well. Somewhere along the way we will bump in with each other and she will get the picture," Soul smirked.

"Oh well I hope it is soon," Lucy burrowed her face in Soul's neck. Kid wanted to wring Soul's neck. Didn't he know that Maka loved him?

"It will," Soul smirked.

"So are you officially living with me or that slut?" Lucy asked finally.

"Yeah. She didn't even notice my stuff gone from her apartment," Soul snickered.

"Oh well. Guess she will have to learn the hard way," Lucy swung around Soul's arm and dragged him away.

Kid had to hold it in and not murder Soul right then and there. Maka could hate him for it, and he didn't want his crush to do that. He remorsefully came in the classroom.

"What's up, Kid?" Liz tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"He has another girl to mess around with," Kid's eyes hardened at the recent scene.

"Which girl?" Liz asked.

"Lucy Hawkins. And from what I heard, he moved out of Maka's apartment and she doesn't know," Kid whispered.

"Oh god, no. The poor girl has to find out the hard way!" Liz's face filled with fear.

"No, she doesn't have to," Kid said, determined, "She will find out the truth."

-x-

"Soul?" Maka called. It was dinner time. He didn't show up for dinner or any meal anymore but she still hoped that he would. She still laid out two meals and a little kitty bowl for Blair.

"Maka-chan why don't you check his room?" Blair asked.

"He might not like the invasion of privacy, Blair," Maka murmured.

"Well you never know unless you try," Blair encouraged Maka. The blonde girl knew the cat was right and decided to give it a try.

Maka padded down the hallway to Soul's room. She lifted her hand to knock, but when her fist rapped with the door, the door creaked open. Maka gasped. The door was ajar!

Maka knew she shouldn't be doing this. Soul might not like his place invaded. But she had to find out why he was not bothering to show up anymore.

Maka almost lost it then and there when she saw the room completely bare.

Inside was left a note. Maka picked it up and tears welled up when she read it.

_Maka,_

_I am a Death Scythe and I figured I am too cool to live with a flatchested bookworm like you. You are too cranky in the mornings and your rules are stricter than my mom's would have ever been._

_I want to tell you that I moved out. If you are reading this when the room is starting to grow a layer of dust then that means you have been living in fantasy that I wanted privacy. You always barged in my room too many a times to give a f*ck about privacy._

_Good luck for the rest of your miserable life. Not that I care._

_Soul_

Maka broke down to her knees and she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Now that she thought about it, it was all a fantasy. Just because she and Soul were a pair of meister and weapon, didn't mean they would get anywhere further than that. Soul now got what he wanted out of her and he threw her away to the side.

"I was so stupid, to think a future could even exist!" Maka sobbed and didn't notice her sad cat that watched her as the blonde girl tried to make living arrangements on her own.

-x-

Maka packed her bags. It has been the very next day after she found out that Soul had moved out. She couldn't live on like this. Being all depressed and sniffy about it was too time consuming. She had to step it up.

She remembered telling Kid about it and he offered her a place to stay. Maka hated to take the offer that he made earlier that day. But the apartment reminded her of all the happy and fatal memories of her and Soul.

Anything that reeks of Soul is too much for Maka.

She brought her hand and rapped on the door.

Kid answered and his eyes bugged out when he saw Maka on his doorstep with her luggage and Blair on her head.

Maka's puffy eyes were downcast and fixated on the rug as if it were more interesting than the reaper in front of her.

"Hey, Kid. If it isn't too much, can I take your offer?"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Kid stood shocked. Maka had considered the deal the same day? He kind of expected her to take a few days or even a week.

"Maka?" Kid asked.

"The apartment… has too many memories," Maka whispered, "It is best I do not live there."

Kid's breath got stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell her a lot of things, but he couldn't. She was so broken inside, and he didn't want to damage her beyond repair.

"Of course," Kid made way for Maka to come in.

Maka silently came in and Blair hopped off the blonde's head and trotted off, giving the pair their privacy. Kid's eyes traveled down Maka to her hands.

Other than clutching her luggage handle, she was clutching a piece of paper. Kid made an eye motion to Maka and the paper. Maka nodded and handed the crumpled bundle to the reaper. Kid took it and unfolded the paper. What he read almost made him rip the paper.

Kid had to try in all his will not to tear the paper in half then and there. Who knows, it might have some kind of value for Maka.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If only I told you sooner," Kid sighed.

"You knew?" Maka croaked.

"Well, everyone did, I didn't. I only found out soon when I saw Soul with another girl," Kid hated to tell Maka the obvious truth in fear that she could fall apart any second now. She left the one place that haunted her and he totally made her feel better by dumping more truth on her.

"When was this?" Maka asked.

"Yesterday," Kid uneasily said.

"What was her name?" Maka asked.

"Lucy Hawkins, one of my annoying fans who was in the NOT class," Kid sighed.

Maka's eyes looked up, and to Kid's surprise, she didn't cry. Her green emerald eyes were dull and lifeless to the point it shocked Kid. He suddenly regretted pushing the truth in her face.

"You hungry?" Kid asked. Maka just nodded.

Maka moved like a robot when Kid led her to the dining room to eat with Liz and Patty. The two blonde girls knew Maka was down and although they sent her worried glances, they didn't dare pry any further as to what happened.

-x-

Kid groaned and rubbed his eyes open. He checked his clock and saw it was 5:30 AM. He would have to get out of his comfy bed and start making breakfast or else Liz and Patty will never wake up. And that would ruin his reputation of going to school symmetrically.

He padded down to the kitchen only to be stopped by some fragrant smell of bacon. When he stepped in, he realized Maka had fried bacon, cooked sunny side up eggs, omelets, hash browns, sausages, egg biscuits, scrambled eggs, poured orange juice, and pancakes with a side of maple syrup and butter. Kid thought the table looked like a mini-buffet.

Maka turned to him and smiled and said, "Looks like you are up. You are an early riser."

Kid found himself smiling at Maka. She had the power to make anyone smile or cry, with her facial expressions.

"You didn't have to do this," Kid protested.

"Nonsense," Maka chided, as she stroked Blair's head, "I have to. After all it is in your good will to make me an offer to stay here for a while."

"You could stay here permanently if you want," Kid nervously wrung his hands.

Maka looked at him shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, no problem," Kid was scarlet right now. He anxiously waited as he watched Maka not move and her blank face not changing.

Then Maka's face changed into the most heartwarming smile. He could sense her soul radiating with happiness.

"Thank you Kid. I am forever in your debt," Maka hugged him and then pulled a chair for him and said, "Eat up."

Kid smiled, said a small thank you, and started to take a little bit of everything that Maka made and took a bite. It was then that he realized that he had another potential chef underneath his roof.

"How do you cook this good?" Kid asked in awe.

Maka's face fell but she said, "Let's just say that the only thing your weapon partner is good at cooking is instant noodles. You have to make sure you get nutrition."

Kid understood he struck a chord unknowingly and said, "Sorry."

Maka looked up and tried her best to smile even though tugging up her lips was painful for her to do so. Kid grimaced and before he could open his mouth, Maka changed the subject.

"Hey are Liz and Patty up yet?" Maka asked.

"No," Kid looked at the nearby watch and saw it was just 5:45 AM.

"Do they sleep like rocks?" Maka asked.

"Bingo," Kid muttered.

Maka laughed as they ate their breakfast.

-x-

Maka wrapped her hands around Kid's waist and Liz and Patty were in their weapon forms. She smiled when the world became minute and tiny. So tiny they looked like a mini Lego creation from her viewpoint, just alive.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kid smiled as he looked at the gaping meister.

"I never been in an airplane, so…" Maka blushed heavily.

"Well, Maka, this is much better than an airplane, can't you see?" Kid smiled, "You get to feel the wind."

"Yeah," Maka agreed, "I get to feel it rip my cheeks off."

Kid laughed and Maka closed her eyes and unconsciously snuggled into the reaper. She never felt this happy with Soul. He would just be a lazy slob who she would have to just worry about cleaning up after him. She never had fun like this.

Kid blushed when he felt Maka hug him tighter. If only she knew how he felt about him.

From her weapon form, Liz sadly watched.

"Liz? What happened?" Patty appeared next to her, nude of course.

"Those two need a lot of prodding," Liz sighed as she watched the pair.

"I know that," Patty sighed, not bothering to become bubbly.

"Maka is a smart one, but Kid is too bashful to be direct like her. So we need to prod him more," Liz carefully whispered her plan.

"Should I threaten him?" Patty asked enthusiastically.

"No, we will save that for later," Liz whispered, "But keep it in store."

"We will only use it when Kiddo-kun becomes too scared," Patty grinned.

"You got it, sister," Liz smirked as she high-fived Patty.

-x-

Maka went around a corner of the DWMA to get some books when she heard noise by some lockers. She had to give something to Soul, wherever he could be. She clutched the official letter in her hand.

When she came there, she was not too surprised to see Lucy and Soul there. Just having a normal heated make out session.

"She is so stupid if she didn't find out yet," Lucy whispered.

"Well I hope she got the note I left her," Soul smirked.

"What note?" Lucy asked, getting jealous.

"Just telling her she was a fool and I can't hang around with her," Soul snickered along with his new girlfriend. Maka's heart hardened. Here he had her worrying that he left her and was possibly starving. But he was living in paradise while she sacrificed her every waking thought about him.

"I see," Maka icily said, with so much venom that Lucy started to tremble in fear.

"What?" Soul looked about now scared. In her mind Maka chuckled darkly. Soul is just a chicken being scared at a girl. If the time came he wouldn't save her like all the flashy sacrifices he made for her before.

"You just wanted to be a Death Scythe and you thought I would bring you there quickly. That is why you stayed beside me, right?" Maka chuckled.

"Y-Yeah," Soul stuttered not knowing what to say.

"What do you want?" Lucy flipped her hair that looked like a bleached shade of blonde.

"Oh shut up you slut, I was taking to your playboy boyfriend," Maka glared daggers into Lucy's eye sockets and refocused her attention to Soul.

"I don't think Shinigami-sama would want such an unfaithful weapon to wield," Maka darkly smirked as she handed an official letter with the skull symbol.

Soul's face drained of color and he read the letter. In that letter, Shinigami-sama punished him to start all over again getting 99 pre-kishin souls and another witch soul for the blunder he created. He wasn't a Death Scythe anymore.

"P-Please Maka won't you help me regain my title?" Soul's face melted into that innocent look Maka would have fallen for before. Before she would melt and comply. But now she saw his true colors and she didn't feel like helping him any more after this.

"No, I choose not to. I think you can most definitely get your title back, hmm?" Maka smirked. Then she saw that Soul out of all these days was not wearing that black leather outfit. He was wearing the Spartoi uniform.

"Oh and in that letter, read the bottom," Maka smirked.

Soul did so and found out he was demoted.

"Hand over the jacket, loser," Maka sadistically smiled as Soul growled and took off his Spartoi jacket. He could return the rest later.

Maka snatched the jacket and said, "I am so sure your slut of a girlfriend can make you into a death scythe, provided that she doesn't have make out sessions with you in the school hallways. Have fun in the NOT class~!"

Maka then picked up into a run and met her other friends and saw Kid.

"Here," Maka said.

"Why are you giving me his jacket?" Kid asked.

"You need to give it to your dad, right?" Maka asked and Kid knew she had a point.

"What about the rest of the uniform?" Kid asked, taking the asymmetrical jacket in his arms.

"He will get it and turn it in as soon as possible," Maka sighed. Kid nodded and he looked at his weapons.

"So how are you going to manage?" Kid asked softly.

"Well I am a weapon as well. I can train on my own and try to be a Death Scythe," Maka sighed.

"Do you know what kind of weapon you are?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dual scythe," Maka smiled a little and felt better about not having to talk about Soul.

Kid watched and found himself smiling as he watched Maka smile. Maybe this was the first step to healing.

-x-

Maka massaged her hand as she leaned back after finishing her homework. Her teachers are all right but Stein practically murders the students with his assignments.

A soft knock sounded at her door and Maka could only know that was Kid. Liz or Patty barged right on in not caring for her sentimental likes for formality.

"Come in, Kid," Maka whispered.

"How did you know it was me?" Kid asked.

"Because we all know you have the decency to knock on the door," Maka chuckled as she swiveled around to see Kid letting himself in.

"Hey you feeling a lot better now?" Kid asked, nervously sitting on Maka's bed. Maka sighed as she dumped her books and homework in her bag and put it neatly against her bed.

"You know I feel much better," Maka smiled.

"Really?" Kid asked.

"Why? Want me to feel sad and unhappy?" Maka arched an eyebrow.

"No I never said that," Kid protested.

"Then what did you mean?" Maka asked.

"I thought you would still be brokenhearted after this. I would understand if letting go of Soul is still hard for you," Kid said.

"You are very silly you know that? Thinking I am such a huge crybaby? True I have cried but I am not so much in love with him anymore," Maka sighed loudly. She sat next to him on the bed.

"That is true," Kid whispered, "You are stronger than that."

"You know," Maka's emerald eyes were wavering, "I have always wanted to tell you something."

"What would that be?" Kid asked, hoping for a return in feelings until he dismissed it. Maka would be too shattered to return anything at the moment.

"I was so set on Soul that I ignored my own feelings and who I truly loved," Maka said, taking Kid's hand. Kid's heart swelled as he anticipated Maka's next words.

"And?" Kid's voice sounded thick because his breath was caught in his throat.

"I was so set on being with him and him only because we were meister and weapon before that I ignored the fact that I loved you," Maka whispered and Kid's world froze.

"You… love me?" Kid asked after a little while.

"I wanted to say it but it was left unsaid," Maka felt ashamed. She prepared herself for a beating or a chiding or some kind of rejection like she got from Soul.

Arms wrapped around Maka and she was the one caught off guard now.

"You have no frickin' idea how long I waited for that," Kid dropped formal language manners and all that nonsense at the moment.

"Really?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, really," Kid said, "Funny though because I tried to say I love you but the words never left my mouth."

Maka felt lighter. She felt so much lighter than in her apartment with Soul. Down at her legs, Blair curled herself around Maka's thin feet. She smiled, knowing her owner would be happy.

All these times Maka had waited for Soul in that cold and empty and unfeeling apartment. He never bothered to show up.

But Kid cared… a lot. And she would never let him go. She needed to be loved and she needed a warm house where people would be always there with her.

Kid slipped a ring on Maka's right ring finger.

"What was that for?" Maka asked him, "Won't you be asymmetrical?"

"I won't be as long as you wear that skull ring on that finger and be with me forever and forever," Kid smiled.

Maka smiled and rested her head back on Kid's chest.

"Forever…" Maka whispered, "I like the sound of that."

_-fin-_


End file.
